customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Wake Up Jeff (video) (Jomaribryan's version)
"Wake Up Jeff!" is the fourth Wiggles video all about waking up Jeff through The Wiggles songs. And the video was released on August 12, 1996 and the US release in 2000. The video was remade in 2006 as It's Time to Wake Up Jeff! Song List Note: All songs are taken from the album Wake Up Jeff! except when noted otherwise. #We Like to Say Hello #Henry's Underwater Big Band #Everybody is Clever (Australian version) The Chase (Instrumental) (International version) #Having Fun At The Beach #Bing Bang Bong (That's a Pirate Song) #Bucket of Dew/Paddy Condon from Cobar #Wake Up Jeff! #Dorothy, (Would You Like To Dance?) #Take A Trip Out On The Sea #Romp Bomp A Stomp #I Can Do So Many Things #Wave To Wags #Pipers Waltz (instrumental) #Goodbye Dance (Instrumental) #Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?) (live recording) #D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favourite Dinosaur) (live recording) Transcript See here Plot Intro - An alarm clock is flying around ringing while it is on the table. The video title moves up and Jeff was woken up by doing a big yawn after. The Wiggles introduce themselves. When they ride in there Big Red Car, they like to say hello to everyone. *'Song 1': We Like to Say Hello - Jeff is driving the Big Red Car which looks like a cardboard cutout. Greg and Henry say hello to everyone. *'Song 2': Henry's Underwater Big Band Greg tells the other Wiggles to stand still like a statue. Murray does a strongman pose, Anthony stands on one leg. Jeff sticks his arm out like like a showman. Then Greg asks the viewers to tell him if any of the statues are moving. Of course, all the other Wiggles statue dance around, but when Greg hears from viewers, he turns around they assume their original positions. On the third try he finds out viewers is right. Afterwards, Greg says, "Let's do statues together, everybody" which means it's time to sing. *'Song 3': Everybody is Clever Anthony and Murray watch kids doing some drawings about the beach with pens and highlighters. Michael is drawing a towel. Peter is drawing Wags the Dog. Leonardo is drawing a person swimming. Nicole is drawing the water and sand. Sian is drawing a person about to jump in the water. Murray introduces the next song. *'Song 4': Having Fun At The Beach The Wiggles introduce Captain Feathersword, but he answers with "Bing Bang Bong" and other nonsense phrases. They ask him what's up with that? He answers, it's a pirate song. Let's dance a pirate song together! *'Song 5': Bing Bang Bong (That's a Pirate Song) Anthony and Murray introduce Dominic, who is holding his baby girl Ashleigh with his left arm and a trumpet on his right. Anthony and Murray ask him questions about playing the trumpet and Dominic plays a few motifs. Everyone's wearing a green hat, so It's time to do an Irish dance, featuring a bunch of the little girls from the dance school. *'Song 6': Bucket of Dew/Paddy Condon from Cobar A alarm clock goes pass and everyone says "WAKE UP, JEFF!!!" to wake Jeff up. *'Song 7': Wake Up Jeff! Jeff asks Dorothy to dance, and Dorothy does a few dance steps. *'Song 8': Dorothy, (Would You Like To Dance?) The Wiggles and kids are in a camp site singing about going for a ride on a boat out in sea. *'Song 9': Take A Trip Out On The Sea This is Dorothy's favorite dance. *'Song 10': Romp Bomp a Stomp Greg and kids are doing this dance and Greg does tells them things that he can do in this song. *'Song 11': I Can Do So Many Things Wags is barking in the background and Anthony says that who is that barking and it's Wags the Dog. *'Song 12': Wave To Wags Greg, Anthony, and Murray are standing with an empty glass box and hear some snoring. The glass box is the of a coffin (think Snow White) but no one is inside the box. Greg has Anthony and Murray cover the box with a drape, spin it around, and chants some magic words. They lift the drape, and Jeff is there, but he's asleep. They ask everyone to wake up Jeff. Jeff wakes up, wondering what he's doing in a box. Greg's Magic Trick: The Magic Box Trick After when they wake Jeff up. Murray told him to not fall asleep again and said we neeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeed. While he was twirling his arms round and round until he stopped a said YOU! for the next song. *'Song 13': Pipers Waltz It's time to say goodbye, but Jeff is still asleep on his bed, so The Wiggles decide to do a goodbye dance, and they will see if that wakes Jeff up. Close with the goodbye dance with "Christmas Picnic" for background music. And then, everyone yells the final "WAKE UP, JEFF!!!!!!!!!" after they clap they're hands three times. Live In Concert clip After the video, it's time to go to a Wiggles concert. The Wiggles are in backstage while they are warming up their voices by singing Rock-a-Bye Your Bear. After their voices are warmed up, they have to make sure that their clothes and hair are alright. Wags the Dog is also in the room, polishing Henry's shoes. Jeff has fallen asleep while sitting on a chair. They call us to Wake Up Jeff. Jeff arises, and they're ready to go on stage for the concert. *Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?) *D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favourite Dinosaur) Credits Wake Up Jeff * Written by: The Wiggles * Produced By: Dean Covell & Keiran Usher * Director: Dean Covell * Art Director/Floor Manager: Keiran Usher * Choreographer: Leanne Halloran * Make up: Vivenne Werner Featuring * The Wiggles: Anthony Field, Murray Cook, Greg Page, Jeff Fatt. * Dorothy The Dinosaur: Megan Bullivant, Emma Buter * Henry The Octopus: Leeanne Ashley * Wags The Dog: Paul Paddick, Georgia Troy Barnes And Donna Halloran * Captain Feathersword: Paul Paddick * Trumpet Player: Dominic Lindsay * Puppets By: Ballooga Productions, Graeme Haddon, Deborah Dekovic, Ben Hawker * Irish Costume Makers: Maxine Halloran, Jody Shaw, Kerry Dawson Crew * Studio Shoot: Zero 1 Zero * Assistant Director: Les Bishop * Vision Switcher: Sarah Wilson * Technical Director: David Ward * Audio Director: Antony Koveos * Lighting Director: Borce Damcevski * Videotapes: Steven Land * Cameras: Barry Armstrong, Mitchell Healy, Clive Walker * Staging/Set Construction: Tony Chalmers, Ben Drew * Facilities Co-ordinators: Nichola Leeming, Laura Codd * Caterers: Tracy Reiner, Andrew Roven * Location Camera: Peter Vikovich, Ashley Scott * Offline Editing: Nick Pandoulis * Online Editing: Tony Cavanagh * Graphics: Dean Covell Those Who Woke Up Jeff!, Thanks! *Cassandra Halloran *Jessica Halloran *Emma Ryan *Sian Ryan *Daisy Cousens *Rose Cousens *Kristen Shaw *Sarah Cornale *Sarah Sneddon *Melanie Scott *Nicole Butler *Michael Butler *Alyssa Bryce *Tamahra Macey *Sammy Lee *Leonardo Silvestrini Special Thanks *Clare, Joseph, Dominic & Anthony Silvestrini, Meg & Georgia Munro-Cook, Michelle & Blain Page, Jane & Jessica Cook, Colleen, Steve & Sam McFadden, Tony, Georgia & Theo, Luke, Peter, Emmalee, Paul Mowbrary, Lyn, Dom, Ashleigh, Kiara Lindsay. Album The "Wake Up Jeff!" album was released on April 4th, 1996 with 27 tracks. CD Songs *Guess What? *A Frog Went A Walking *Baby Beluga *Chu-Lu-Lu *Name Game *House on the Hillside *Havenu Shalom Alechem *Five Little Ducks *Windmills Original version This video, Wake Up Jeff!, was originally quite different as seen in a rare promo. The Wiggles wore T-shirts, shorts, and colored sneakers, and the songs were performed on different sets. Additionally, Henry's original costume was used as it was on the cover. It's possible The Wiggles decided to reshoot the video after not liking their new look, and decided to go back to the old one. It is unknown if it was going to have any more or less songs than the released version, as all we see in the trailer are short clips from "Everybody is Clever", "Bing Bang Bong (That's a Pirate Song)", "Wake Up Jeff!", and "Dorothy (Would You Like to Dance?)". It's possible that at the time, these four songs were all they had filmed before re-shooting the video, but there is no evidence supporting or denying this. Gallery The Video Other Promo Picture Slideshow WakeUpJeffVideoPoster.jpg|Video Poster WakeUpJeff!PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggly Group in promo picture. WakeUpJeff!PromoPicture2.jpg|A black and white photo of The Wiggles. TheWigglesin1996BlackandWhitePhoto2.jpg|Another black and white photo of The Wiggles. File:WakeUpJeff!blackandwhitepromo3.png|Another black and white photo of The Wiggles. WigglesWakeUpJeffboxpromo.JPG JeffinWakeUpJeff!PromoPicture.jpg|Jeff sleeping PaulPaddickasCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Paul Paddick as Captain Feathersword TheWigglesatGreg'sWedding.jpg|The Wiggles at Greg's wedding WigglyGroomsmen.jpg|The Wiggly Groomsmen GregandMichellePage.jpg|Greg and Michelle Page TheWigglesinGymShortsandBoots.jpg|The Wiggles in gym shorts and boots in promo picture TheWigglesandHenrytheOctopusin1996.jpg|The Wiggles and Henry the Octopus in promo picture. TheWigglesinBabe.jpg|The Wiggles in "Babe" TheWigglesandWhiskeytheCow.jpg|The Wiggles and Whiskey the Cow TheWigglesatHawthornTownHall.jpg TheNonrealisticWigglesin1996.jpg TheWigglesandtheFattFamily.jpg|The Wiggles and the Fatt Family TheWigglesandDorothyin1996.jpg TheWigglesin1996BlackandWhitePhoto.jpg TheWigglesandWagsin1996.jpg Video Covers Wakeupjeff.jpg|Full cover Wakeupjeffinlay.jpg|Inside cover WakeUpJeff!VHSTape.jpg|Tape WakeUpJeff!2000Release.jpg|2000 re-release BE999A79-9176-46EC-AF3D-0F51D28F71F7.jpeg|Inlay WakeUpJeff!-SouthAfricanVHS.png|South African cover WakeUpJeff!-SouthAfricanVHS-Spine.png|Spine WakeUpJeff!-SouthAfricanVHS-BackCover.png|Back cover WakeUpJeff!-SouthAfricanVHS-Tape.png|Tape IMG_4989.JPG|US large clamshell VHS Cover IMG_4990.JPG|Back Cover WakeUpJeff!USAVHS.jpg|US tape WakeUpJeff!USAFullCover.jpg|US small clamshell cover The-Wiggles-Wake-Up-Jeff-VHS-2001-Anthony.jpg|Canadian VHS Cover The-Wiggles-Wake-Up-Jeff-VHS-2001-Anthony-_57.jpg|Back cover The-Wiggles-Wake-Up-Jeff-VHS-2001-Anthony-_57 (1).jpg|Tape VHS-Tape-The-Wiggles-Wake-Up-Jeff-RARE-_57.jpg|Slipcover VHS Cover VHS-Tape-The-Wiggles-Wake-Up-Jeff-RARE-_57 (1).jpg|Spine VHS-Tape-The-Wiggles-Wake-Up-Jeff-RARE-_57 (2).jpg|Back cover BE84A3E5-944C-4C05-97D7-C47B6A3BAB70.jpeg|V.2 South Africa Cover Release Dates Australia - 12 August, 1996 United States (Lyrick Studios) - April 4, 2000, December 12, 2000 Canada (Lyrick Studios/Kidsmotion International) - April 3, 2001 South Africa (Ster-Kinekor Home Entertainment) - 1998 Trivia *For the first time, Anthony wears a blue shirt throughout the whole video. *Paul Paddick makes his first appearance as Captain Feathersword. Likewise, this is also the first video where Anthony doesn't play the Captain. This is also the first time the Wiggles say "Ahoy there, Captain Feathersword" and Captain replies back "Ahoy there, me hearties", and where Captain falls down. This is also the first appearance of Captain Feathersword's ear ring. *This is the first video where Greg plays the Red Takamine Acoustic Guitar. *This is the last video to use the old Wiggles logo. *This is the first video with credits before the video actually ends. *The outside scenes of Having Fun At The Beach and Wave To Wags were filmed in Bondi, which is just outside of Sydney. *Donna Halloran plays Wags the Dog in We Like To Say Hello, Wake Up Jeff!, Dorothy, (Would You Like To Dance?), Pipers Waltz and Goodbye Dance. In Wave to Wags, Paul Paddick plays Wags the Dog in the studio scene while Georgia Troy Barnes plays him in the outside scenes. *Murray's daughter Georgia Munro-Cook is seen in the outside scene of Having Fun at the Beach and studio songs Take A Trip Out On The Sea, I Can Do So Many Things and Goodbye Dance. Greg's son Blaine Page is also seen in Goodbye Dance. *Cockroaches member Tony Henry makes a cameo in We Like To Say Hello, wearing an Elvis costume and wig while holding his son. *Greg is shown in the surfboard footage of Having Fun at the Beach, but not the beach footage. *In Everybody Is Clever, after Anthony sings "Now leave them there for 10 weeks", Murray mouths "10 weeks?!?". *In Wave to Wags, the camera flips over then turns right side up. Having Fun at the Beach has a similar shot, but it is done in editing. *This is the first appearance of the Red Starry Keyboard. *The music for the Goodbye Dance is the instrumental to Christmas Picnic, a song from their next album, Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas. *The Live in Concert clip was filmed before this video, and is said to be from the Big Red Car Tour. *Some songs on this video like We Like to Say Hello were used in the show Mister Moose's Fun Time to premiere the show to America. *This is the only video released in America that didn't receive a DVD release. *Everybody is Clever is replaced with The Chase (Instrumental) in versions sold outside of Australia. However, the statue skit/prologue to Everybody is Clever is still used, although cut short before Greg leads into the song by saying "Let's be statues together everybody." *At the end of the song of the same name, the Awake Wiggly Group falls asleep as Jeff yawns and says "Can you please keep that noise down? I'm trying to sleep!" *This is the only time that the Red Starry Keyboard has three stars, and they were first colored White. *This is the first appearance of the Red Takamine Acoustic Guitar and the Yellow Takamine Acoustic Guitar. *The full version of the video was uploaded on The Wiggles' YouTube channel, although the credits during the Goodbye Dance song were cut out. Goofs * Henry's first costume was used on the Australian front cover, but he has his 2nd costume in the video. * During several songs, you can see studio lights and sides of sets. And at the beginning of Wave to Wags and throughout Goodbye Dance a camera crew member is seen. * Special Thanks in the end credits mistakenly labels Clare, Joseph and Dominic Field's last names as Silvestrini, which is actually the family name of their cousins who also participate in Wiggles videos. Video References